My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings at Gresham, Oreg. The seedlings were planted during a breeding program carried on by me since the year 1965. This program had as its objective the production of upright Asiatic lilies in the orange color range which had a high tolerance to virus infection, reliability and rapidity of forcing performance, and a flower form superior to Lilium `Harmony`.
I achieved the desired objective by using as the seed parent Lilium `Harmony` and as the pollen parent Lilium `Sunspot`.
My new lily plant is characterized by having single dark stems of medium height and abundant foliage of a deep green color. The buds have a deep reddish-orange color which is shown prior to opening, a characteristic of special valve when the plant is used for cut flowers or as a pot plant forced out of season.
The flower form is excellent, the petals being broad and of fine substance. The color of the flowers is a vivid golden orange which persists over a long period of time both on the plant and on the cut flowers.
My new variety of lily has improved qualities of vigor, disease resistance, and tolerance to infection by virus. It is a rapid natural propagator. It also is an excellent garden plant and is suitable for the production of cut flowers and pot plants by forcing precooled bulbs, all as observed at Gresham, Oreg.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Gresham, Oreg. Successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.